Electronic devices, such as, car audio systems, multimedia systems, and the like, are being configured to engage with portable and mobile electronic devices. For example, a mobile device may engage with the main electronic device, and by employing a short-range network connection, the mobile device may share information and control the electronic device.
By allowing an interaction such as the one described above, an operator may merge the operation and control of a static electronic device with a personal mobile device. Accordingly, the operation of the static electronic device becomes more interactive and configurable to an individual user's preference.
For example, a vehicle may have an infotainment system installed, and configured to remotely connect with a nearby mobile device. The nearby mobile device may be any sort of mobile device, such as, a smart phone, a laptop, a wearable watch, or the like. An infotainment system may be any electronic system capable of providing information and entertainment to a vehicle's driver or passenger. The services provided by the infotainment system are, but not limited to, a global position satellite (GPS) service, an audio player, a video player, a climate control system, or any sort of electronically engageable interface provided via a vehicular infotainment system.
A vehicle's driver may approach the infotainment system (for example, enter the vehicle), and engage a connection option to connect the nearby mobile device with the infotainment system. After engaging the connection option, the infotainment system may handshake with the nearby mobile device through various wireless connections. For example, the handshaking may occur via various connections, such as a Bluetooth™, near field communication, a localized local area network, Bluetooth™ Low Energy (BTLE), and the like. After which, the nearby mobile device may share information with the infotainment system in order to control the infotainment system. For example, if the infotainment system is capable of displaying and serving audio of text messages from the nearby mobile device, the infotainment system receives the text, and accordingly, displays or plays the text messages.